Tainted Love
by vampyres are nice
Summary: A random songfic slight USUK somewhat eventual America and russia


Random songfic inspired by Tainted love by Marilyn Manson hope you enjoy!

Alfred was running. Running as far as his legs could take him. As far from that house as possible.

Away from Arthur. The man who he loved and who loved him back. But now he was gone. He still loved him with his heart and soul. But he knew now there was no way for him to receive it.

His Emerald eyes he would ache to see all day that sparkled with life and love. Now they were dead buried in the ground closed forever. It gave him nightmares filled with his eyes and him he would reach out to take Arthur back with him and he would just disappear leaving him with a never ending blackness.

Usually Alfred would be at the door waiting for the Englishman to emerge from the car and job keeping them apart all day. And then he was gone. Now all he wanted was to leave to forget the life he used to leave and start anew. Not plagued by sadness and memories. He wanted it to be right.

He gave Arthur his heart, his mind and his soul he would die for him. But it was to late. Alfred knew he was unfaithful, and he forgot every time he was going to end it with that British charm, and smile. That's what killed him, a certain woman from London found out about Alfred and she just killed Arthur without a second thought, she couldn't live with herself so she killed herself as well. He would always love Arthur as he knew the British man loved him as well. But he also had needs ad that was why he went off on the side with her.

He cried almost every hour of the day hoping some day he would just waltz back into that door and resume their previous lives. He spent most of his time at his grave bringing himself back to the true reality without Arthur. Until he started cutting using that pain to take away from his hearts pain. Seeing the blood take away his slowly fading sanity. He stopped talking to his friends and family. Matthew would sometimes check on him but that did no help since he would just sit there and stare blankly. He even stopped eating hamburgers (teehee) no one could save him from this hell. Now he was running away from his problems.

Still running. He crossed the towns border hours ago now he was running in the forest. Branches reaching out to him. Bruising him further. He tripped over a log and hit his head on a rock, the darkness was closing in. He heard the whispers as unconsciousness flooded his system.

He had another dream about Arthur. He was telling him that he needed to let him go. That he was not hurting him anymore and that he should just stop taking so much of his life and giving it to Arthur.

He woke up in a warm bed as he slowly opened his eyes he noticed a window with snow softly falling around it. "You're awake? Da. "a thick Russian Voice broke his trance the snow was giving him. "Yeah I guess thank you Ivan." He had a slight blush on his face, because he was lying in a bed next to the large Russian man whom he had a slight crush on. He started to cry because of the thought that if he let anyone in again he would get hurt. "Little Alfie do not cry it does not suit you." He awkwardly pulled the man into an embrace to calm him.

Ivan had been hoping that someone would come to him and be nice with him. Not just scared shitless, but here Alfred was living with him away from that so called hell hole of a house he used to live in, almost happy. He had almost prayed that someone would love him. But he knew that Alfred was just too broken to ever even think about that. The blue eyed American always made him heart melt just a little bit when he smiled, but now a days that was very rare. ( A/N alright so I know I am skipping a bunch of this song but it is just to finish this story thing up okay guys.)

Ivan walked in the house one day after a particularly hard day of work and removed his coat. Accidently snagging the bottom of his dress shirt giving the American a view of his side which at the moment had a very large bleeding gash in it due to a fight he had just gotten out of. Alfred gasped at the sight before him. He subconsciously walked over to him and touched right above the cut. Ivan winced at the touch "Alfred you need to stop Da." Then he walked off to tend to his wounds and to think of the way Alfred touched him. Did he really feel the same way about me? I don't think I can't live without knowing anymore.

"I-Ivan I I think I love you." Alfred sighed. " And I can't live here anymore without knowing so I am leaving." So he does feel the same way thought Ivan as he raced out the door to get Alfred. "I love…" The sight of Alfred bloody and dead with his sister walking away in the distance shattered Ivan. "I love you to Alfred."

THE END

Please don't kill me for killing everybody!


End file.
